Missing you
by SunnyBunni GG
Summary: Kasumi was still in hiding but she felt something was missing; The feeling of loving someone dearly. She soon finds out that Hayabusa is her only cure. KasumiXHayabusa Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while since I made a story. So I decided to make it about Dead or Alive. I'm not THAT knowledable about Dead or Alive's story but I do know a few things. **

She ran as fast as she could from the assassins. They were pointing their guns at her and sending bullets towards her, but they were no match for her ninja speed. Kasumi jumped in the air and disappeared, followed by the cherry blossom petals that rained down.

'That's have to be at least the third time today.' She thought to herself once she made it back to her hidout, which was a hidden village in Japan.

The gray clouds began to slowly drift in, covering the once evening sky. Kasumi looked up at the sky and sighed. She was still in hiding from the people constantly trying to kill her. Moments like these were every rare. She was able to sit down quietly by herself. She frequently felt homesick and wished she could return home. However, she didn't even want to consider that an option as the assassins would try to capture her or kill her on sight.

She often times felt lonely. She had such a desire to be included to the world again. Ever since she ran away, she hasn't made that much contact to people. The fear of her possibly endangering someone else's life was endulging.

She suddenly closed her eyes and there he was. The guy she occassionally daydreamed about. She hated it and loved it at the same time. She wished she could fianlly get over him and move on, but she just couldn't find her away.

'I miss him. He is all I have left now..' She thought to herself. She suddenly got up to her feet.

"No, no. I can't go to see him. What if someone tries to follow me there? He might be angry with me." She said trying to talk herself out of it. She sat down on the grass again and continued to think. She really wanted to see Hayabusa. A small glimpse could possibly end her frustraions for the rest of the day. She sighed in frustration and sratched her head. He looked out for her safety and cared for her. Throughout those moments, she couldn't help but feel attached to him in some way.

Without thinking, she suddenly stood up again. She put on a dark black hoodie. It was the only subsitute she had to cover up her face to avoid being reconized.

"Just once. Just one time and it will be every quick." With that being said she exits the hidden village.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and slightly windy outside. She counted every step she took once she made it to Hayabusa's house. She felt counting a step would make the trip slightly longer. She approached the house and took a deep sigh. She suddenly looked up at the stars in the sky.

"I can't be here." She whispered to herself.

_'Just ring the doorbell.' _Her inner thoughts said.

"It's too dangerous. What if someone sees me?" She said clutching the draw strings on her hoodie, making it cling tightly around her face.

_'If an assansin does come, running inside the house with Ryu is more quicker than running all the way back to the hideout. Where they could follow you.'_

"What if he's not home? What if I just wasted my time?"

_'There's only one way to find out."_

After the debate with her mind, Kasumi decided to go with her first intension and go home. She abruptly turned away from the door. Just as she was about to take one step to walk away, the door suddenly swung open. Kasumi froze in her tracks with her back still facing the door.

"Kasumi?" A familiar voice said. She didn't say anything, she just stood there without moving a muscle. He approached her and looked into her brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked gently pulling down the hood on her jacket.

"Uh. Ryu, I was just leaving." She said about to continue her path.

"Wait Kasumi." He suddenly held her soft, small hand. "Do you want to come in?"

Kasumi bit her bottom lip and nodded. Hayabusa opened the door for her as she entered the living room. She took a seat on the black couch.

"You know it's pretty dangerous for you to be out there like that." He said sitting next to her.

"I know." She said softley. "How did you know I was outside?"

Hayabusa quietly chuckled. "I uh, heard you talking to yourself."

Kasumi suddenly felt a small ounce of embarrassment. She closed her eyes and her cheeks turned a tomato red. She embarrassed herself before she could even get through the door. She cursed herself on the inside for not being more quiet and cautious.

Hayabusa could see by the look on her face she was slightly uncomfortable. He put his arm around her waist in comfort and pulls her close to him.

"I thought It was pretty cute though." He smiled. Kasumi did a small smile back at him. Her embarrassment started to wash away.

"So what suddenly brings you here?" He asked changing the subject.

Kasumi sighed. She didn't know how to begin. She wanted to express her feelings for him but she didn't want to seem too needy.

"Um. I..I guess I just miss you a lot. You watched over me to make sure I was safe. No matter how many times I ran, you stood by me in my most sad times.." She said avoiding eye contact. She bit her lip and continued despite her nervousness. She wasn't nervous with him before. Why now? This question ran though her head as she tried to think of something else to say.

"And you're all I have left now. I hope you don't think I'm being too needy or-"

Before Kasumi could finish her sentence, Hayabusa leaned over and pressed his lips against her's. Kasumi's eyes widened at the sudden action. Even though she was still stunned, she kissed back thinking this might be the last time. Eventually, Hayabusa broke the kiss and looked at Kasumi. The redness in her cheeks were now back.

"Why?" She whispered burying her face in her hands trying to hide her shockness.

Hayabusa chuckled.

"Don't laugh." She groaned.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know how to say you're welcome. And I just think its cute when you're embarrassed and when you're angry." He smiled.

Kasumi was lost for words which resulted in an agonizing silence. Kasumi sighed and stood up. She decided she would leave now. She told herself at the hideout that it was going to be just one quick visit to Hayabusa's and then she'd be right back.

"Well...Um. Thanks for listening." She said quietly as she headed for the door.

Hayabusa hopped up. "Kasumi wait." Her hand brushed the doorknob as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"I don't want you to leave me..Not again." Hayabusa's muscular arms were wrapped around her body whereas, Kasumi's arms stayed to her sides.

"It's not like I want to leave." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then don't."

"Ryu, you can't do that. If someone finds me here-"

"I'll protect you. If someone finds you I'll protect you."

"B-but..The assassins. Sometimes its more than just one of them." She said trying to think of an excuse to not stay. She couldn't bear the thought of Hayabusa getting hurt over her.

"Then I'll fight them all. For you."

"I might endanger not just my life even more but yours. I already made the mistake of leaving and not being able to see you but I'm afraid I might make another one if you end up getting hurt."

Hayabusa broke away from the hug and held her shoulders. "Trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Good. If I was able to protect you before, I'm pretty sure I could do it again. My love for you is too strong." He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against her's again.

Kasumi's heart nearly skipped a beat when he said the word "Love". Its what she's been feeling towards him for a long while. Now she finally knows how he feels back. He loved her and she loved him. She decided to follow her heart and be with Hayabusa. She trusted him. She felt safe in his arms. They finally broke the kiss.

"Hayabusa.. I love you too." Kasumi said smiling.

"I'll keep you safe. I won't let go."


End file.
